


stumbling through heaven

by thecrackshiplollipop



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, doctor mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrackshiplollipop/pseuds/thecrackshiplollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa get engaged and, to celebrate, Lexa's wealthy parents throw a big party at their country club. A little out of place and a little lonely, both Abby and Raven are the only people at the party without a date. Even with all of the interruptions from Raven's friends, Abby and Raven seem to constantly be in each others' orbit. By the end of the night, it's not really a big surprise where they end up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stumbling through heaven

Raven’s already not a fan of Lexa’s parents as she approaches the giant country club house. It looks like a fancy showroom cake, all white and fancy trimmings, but completely fake. There’s a valet service and some guy in a maroon vest whisks her rust bucket truck away as she tries to look dignified limping up the marble stairs to the entrance.

There’s a fucking coat check in the foyer so Raven shrugs out of her loose fitting tux jacket and hands it to the stone-faced attendant behind the counter. She slips the claim ticket into the pocket of her pants along with the valet ticket, pointedly ignoring this staff member who keeps staring at her brace.

Nobody asks her if she needs help, which is good, because she doesn’t; she can hear the hubbub from the party and finds the ballroom on her own.

Her first mission is to find Clarke, pull her aside, and check her temperature. The ballroom is decked out like a traditional wedding cake exploded. Everything is neat and tidy and very white except for the green accent colours and the green centerpieces on the tables. It’s ridiculous and pretty much textbook ‘not Clarke’. Raven knows Lexa and it’s not her tastes, either. It screams of snobby rich parents and Raven can’t even fathom why Clarke’s going along with it.

Her first scan of the room raises alarm bells. There’s a handful of people there already, mostly of the older set, which means they’re probably Clarke and Lexa’s relatives. Raven usually arrives early to things so there aren’t a million people asking her if she needs a hand up the stairs or offering her their chair, so she didn’t really think anything of showing up early to her best friend’s engagement party. She’s regretting it now, of course, as she glances over the room again and confirms that she’s the youngest person there. She can’t even find either Clarke or Lexa, which is troubling, because the room is a myriad of unfamiliar faces. Until, that is, the crowd near the entrance parts a little and Raven finds herself staring straight at Abby looking like she could use some saving from the guy she’s talking to.  

It takes her a moment to do anything but stare, because Abby is in this tight red dress that falls just above her knee and cuts low on her cleavage. She stands out completely against the sea of formal black-and-white attire, her hair a cascade of curls over her shoulder. She looks as good as she always does and Raven remembers, a bit sheepishly, how she was basically in love with Abby in high school.

Raven recognises the man hovering over Abby after a moment - Clarke’s dad. But she’s never seen the other woman he’s with so she can only assume it’s Clarke’s new step-mom - the one Clarke’s done nothing but complain about since they started dating two years earlier. Abby’s eyebrows lift a little when she finally notices Raven staring and Raven grins, doing her best impression of a saunter over to the group.

“Mrs Griffin, hi! I haven’t seen you in ages, how’ve you been?” Raven uses her leg to her advantage, exaggerating her limp so the new Mrs Griffin gives her a wide berth.

“I’ve told you to call me Abby, Raven. And it’s lovely to see you,” Abby says, taking Raven’s arm and leaning in to kiss her cheek. Raven’s stomach does a good imitation of a somersault at Abby’s touch and she tries her best to keep a shocked expression off of her face. “Have you gotten a drink yet?”

“Not yet,” Raven edges Clarke’s dad out of the way so she can stand closer to Abby. “I actually just got here. Think you could you show me to the bar?”

“Oh but-” Abby looks across at her ex and smiles tightly, “you don’t mind, do you Jake?”

“Of course not. We’ll catch up later.” His smile is a little too plastic and he doesn’t even acknowledge Raven, so she doesn’t feel so bad as Abby takes her elbow and starts leading her to the bar.

“Like hell you will,” Raven mutters to Abby when they’ve moved out of his earshot. Abby lets out a little huff of a laugh, her fingers tightening just a little as if to say thank you.

******

“So, last time I saw you was three summers ago. You were planning on getting your PhD, right? How’s that going?” Abby takes a sip of her martini and sets it down on the table. It’s one of those tall bar tables without chairs but Raven managed to snag a stool from the bar to take the weight off of her leg.

“Just wrapped up my second year, actually,” Raven squeezes her wedge of orange into her beer.

“Oh! What subject? No wait, I remember this,” Abby takes an olive from the skewer in her martini and pops it in her mouth. “Engineering?”

“Close. Space engineering.” Raven takes a sip of her beer and grins when Abby laughs.

“So you’re going to work for NASA?”

“Or any other space programme in the world, really.” Raven shrugs, “I’m not opposed to the private sector.”

“Does that mean you could get me a seat on a commercial spaceship?”

“I could work on it,” Raven nods, “you’d owe me though.”

“Oh, I’m sure there are ways of paying you back.” Abby turns her attention back to her drink as Raven feels the floor rush out from underneath her. If she was less sane, she’d think Clarke’s mom was flirting with her.

“Raven! There you are!” Clarke rushes the table and Raven is thankful for the interruption because she has zero idea of how to respond to… whatever that was. “I’ve been looking for you for ten minutes. C’mon, Lexa and her parents are this way.”

“But I’m talking to your mom.” Raven manages, looking at Abby who just takes a sip of her martini and shrugs.   
“You already know her,” Clarke rolls her eyes and Raven glares. “Mom’s fine with it. Right?” Clarke looks expectantly at her mother who smiles and waves her hand.

“Go, meet the Crews. I’ll mingle.”

“Great,” Raven mumbles as Clarke grabs her arm and starts dragging her away.

“Now Lexa’s parents are actually kind of cool, for rich people, so don’t feel like you have to be too over the top. They’re really looking forward to meeting you.”

“What? Really? Why?”

“Lexa and I talk about you a lot. You’re like the third person in this relationship, sometimes.”

“Oh god,” Raven laughs, “did you tell them about that one time we almost had a threesome?”

“Are you kidding me?” Clarke grimaces, “I take that back, don’t be yourself, be nice.”

“Okay but like, when can we talk about how loaded Lexa’s parents are? You told me they were rich but like, your mom is rich, Clarke. This is...” Raven mutters, her eyes trained on the older couple Clarke is dragging her toward. They’re tallish, dressed much nicer than Raven, good looking, Lexa totally got her mouth from her mom, and suddenly Raven feels like she should’ve pressed her pants better.

“It takes getting used to,” Clarke says, smiling at an older woman who says something to her as they walk past, “but once I was on the deck of their yacht off the coast of the Seychelles, I decided it was pretty awesome.”

“Can I marry Lexa, instead?”

“Ha ha.” Clarke tightens her grip on Raven’s bicep. “Now be nice.”

“You already said that.” Raven rolls her eyes, “congrats, by the way. I probably haven’t said it enough.”

“Thanks,” Clarke says, all of the tension fleeing her face as she smiles. It’s only for a moment, though, because they’re within earshot of the Crews and she hears Lexa’s mom call out Clarke’s name. “Vivienne! This is Raven Reyes, my best friend.”

******

The buffet is rolled out in the middle of her conversation with Lexa’s dad about car repair - sometimes she forgets how nice it is to talk about the dirty, scrubby stuff she used to do before she got swamped with her PhD - but as soon as she gets the chance to break away she books it for the buffet. She grabs her plate and spies Abby hovering indecisively over trays of what looks like pastries so she skips the soup and shrimp cocktail and sidles up to Abby.

“Crazy spread, huh?” Abby gives a little lurch of surprise and squints at Raven as if to chide her. “What’s that?” Raven asks innocently, pointing across at a pastry that’s been sliced open to expose the meat inside.

“Beef Wellington,” Abby says, wrinkling her nose. “There’s too much country club food here. Almost every other tray is some French whatever. Did Clarke tell you they refused to make her favourite?”

“Wait, no pigs in a blanket?” Raven glances around the buffet for confirmation.

“This,” Abby motions at the Wellington, “is the compromise.”

“The one percent,” Raven rolls her eyes. “There’s cold soup down there.”

“Ugh,” Abby shakes her head, piling some salad onto her plate and moving away from the meat-filled pastries.

“Look, we’ll just have another party later, leave out the gentry, and have some real food. Griffin style.” Raven follows Abby down the buffet, putting bits and pieces on her plate as she moves.

“As long as Jake isn’t invited,” Abby says with a laugh that’s just a little too tight.

“Uh, duh. He’s too boring,” Raven quips, ignoring the tongs in the bread basket and grabbing a roll with her bare hands. “How about Raven style, then?”

“I like the way you think,” Abby says, turning a smile on Raven that makes her heart beat a little faster.

******

“You know, I was thinking,” Raven says after dragging over another stool from the bar and perching on it.

“Sounds dangerous,” Abby raises her brows, “go on.”

“You are the only person wearing anything with colour.”

“I didn’t get the note about ‘black tie’ meaning ‘don’t wear colour’.” Abby rolls her eyes, “Clarke doesn’t seem to care but Vivienne is embarrassed enough for both of us.”

“Ugh,” Raven rolls her eyes, “whatever. You’re hotter than every woman in the room, so.” Raven shrugs and takes a bite out of a parmesan crisp, only realising what she’s let slip when she sees Abby’s blush.

“I am?” She asks, her mouth tight like she’s holding back a smile.

“Uh,” Raven swallows her bite of food and looks Abby over in what she hopes is a non-predatory way. “Well. Yeah.”

“Hm. Well, thank you.” Abby smiles, and Raven tries to bury her emotions under a big bite of cheesecake. “You know, you’re the only woman here not wearing a dress.”

“That’s because I’m awesome,” Raven shrugs, “and dresses fit weird with the brace.”

“Ah,” Abby nods, taking a bite of a strawberry, “you look good.”

“I…” Raven chest floods with a pleasurable warmth and she tries to casually take another bite of cheesecake. “Thanks.”

“Well, look who can’t answer her texts.” Raven would recognise Octavia’s voice anywhere, and when she turns she finds Octavia standing there with her hands on her hips, a mildly annoyed expression on her face.

“O! When did you get here?”

“I’ve been here for ten minutes,” she says, eyes narrowed, “I’ve been texting you.”

“Uh-”

“I’ll give you two some space,” Abby says with a chuckle.

“No it’s fine,” Raven says a little too quickly. Abby just picks up her plate, giving Raven an inscrutable expression before stepping away from the table. Raven watches her go, frowning slightly.

“Earth to Raven,” Octavia snaps her fingers, drawing Raven’s attention back to her as she moves to stand where Abby was.

“Yeah, yeah.” Raven rolls her eyes, trying not to look quite so rattled or like she’d much rather still be talking to Abby.

“Still nursing that crush on Mrs Griffin, Reyes?” Octavia picks at a croissant on Raven’s plate, popping a piece in her mouth.

Raven scoffs and rolls her eyes, snatching the croissant away from Octavia. “Please. I got over that in college.”

Octavia hums noncommittally, snatching a grape from Raven’s plate. “Whatever you say.”

******

She loses Octavia when Clarke hunts them down and insists Octavia meet Lexa’s cousins from England. Octavia gives her a dirty look as Clarke leads her away, but Raven pretends not to see it. Instead, she abandons her plate of food and heads to the bar for a beer.

She lets the hot bartender talk her into trying a cider and as she’s walking away she catches sight of Abby sitting by herself to the side of the bar, almost like she’s hiding.

“Hey there,” Abby smiles when Raven takes the seat next to her.

“Hey,” Raven can’t help smiling back. “Avoiding the future in-laws?” Raven takes a sip of her cider, nodding pleasantly at the taste.

“And my ex,” Abby mutters, stirring her G&T with a swizzle stick. “I have no idea how Lexa is related to Vivienne and Carson. They’re so…” Abby makes a face.

“It’s the French boarding school,” Raven chimes in.

“I suppose,” Abby sighs, takes a sip of her drink, and leans against the bar, watching Raven with an appraising look on her face. Raven takes a breath, twisting on her barstool, anxious under the way Abby seems to be considering her. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Why didn’t you bring a date tonight?”

“I’m single,” Raven says, the duh in her tone.

“Oh,” Abby blinks, biting her bottom lip as she looks down at her drink. “That makes sense.”

“Mm. You know, I can’t believe you’re here without a date,” Raven says before taking a swig of cider.

“Oh, please,” Abby shakes her head. “It would be awkward, it’s-”

“Your kid’s engagement party, I know. But it’s kind of weird, right? Everyone else is paired off and then there’s-”

“Us,” Abby bobs her head like she’s already thought about it. “It is odd.”

“At least we’re in good company,” Raven grins, tapping the rim of Abby’s glass with the base of hers. Abby laughs, rich and warm, and picks up her drink to take a sip.

“There you are.” Anya’s voice comes from out of Raven’s blind spot and it makes her jump a little.

“Er. Anya! Hey. I didn’t realise you were-”

“Clarke sent me to find you,” she drawls.

“Uh,” Raven looks at Abby apologetically.

“Go be with your friends,” Abby smiles, grazing her fingertips over the back of Raven’s hand, “thanks for keeping me company.”

“Yeah, anytime,” Raven smiles shakily, sliding off of her stool carefully before following Anya through the crowd. She throws one last look back at Abby, feeling a little thrill when she catches Abby watching her retreat, Abby’s touch a ghost on her skin.

“Raven!” Octavia crows, throwing an arm around Raven’s shoulders as they get closer to the group. Anya elbows Lincoln and Monroe so they shuffle apart, making room for them to join the circle. “Where were you?”

“I was in the middle of a conversation.” Raven grumbles, looking back over her shoulder in the direction of the bar.

“We were just talking about that time you climbed to the top of Ark Tower and rewired the sound system to an old iPod shuffle so it’d play ‘Livin’ la Vida Loca’ instead of the fight song during the pep rally.” Bellamy rubs his hands together. “Dean Jaha’s face was priceless.”

“Dad never figured out who did it,” Wells laughs. “He still brings it up at dinner sometime, hoping I’ll spill. But I’ve got your back,” He grins, tipping his beer at Raven with a wink.

“I caught her working some of her old stud moves on that cougar at the bar,” Anya gestures back at Abby, still leaning against the bar, but now deeply involved in a conversation with one of Lexa’s wealthy great-aunts.

Raven scoffs, “I was not putting the moves on-”

“The c-... Anya, that’s my mom.” Clarke says with her brows raised.

“Then Raven was hitting on your mom,” Anya says flatly.

“I was not!” Raven splutters.

“Not like it’d be the first time,” Wells snorts.

“Hey! We’re the only people who came alone.” Raven purses her lips, realising she’s digging a deeper grave. “We just ended up talking to each other.”

"Like you didn't have some huge boner for her in college," Bellamy says with a snort.

"Can you blame her? Mrs Griffin is kind of a babe." Octavia says and Lincoln nods in agreement.

"Guys-" Lexa groans.

"That's my mom!" Clarke says, a little shrilly this time.

“Alright, alright. Enough about Mrs Griffin. Raven, I hear you’re in charge of the prenup party.” Wells sticks his chin out like he would be offended that she’s in charge instead of him, if he wasn’t so chill.

“Don’t call it that,” Lexa sighs. “It makes it sound like we’re signing a prenup.”

“Aren’t you?” Anya says dryly and Lexa frowns, looking over at Clarke who still looks like she hasn't gotten over the whole 'Mrs Griffin is a babe' thing.

“Okay everybody needs to chill,” Raven waves her hand in the middle of the circle to grab everyone’s attention. “The pre-wedding party is under both mine and Anya’s control since we’re both the maids of honour.”

“Which means you all better start working on your tolerance level,” Anya grins and Raven swears her teeth glint like a predator’s. “It’s going to be a wild night.”

******

“Remind me to marry someone who’s rich,” Monroe says, hopping from one foot to the other.

“Why?” Raven asks without looking over at her. They’ve been in the bar line for a few minutes and she’s spent the entire time scanning the crowded ballroom for Abby, not really paying attention to the running conversation between Monroe and Bellamy.

“Lexa’s parents threw an engagement party with an open bar, Raven. That doesn’t just happen when you don’t have money.” Monroe says, rolling her eyes.

“Monroe’s got a point,” Bellamy says with a nod.

“It’s not like Clarke’s family is poor,” Raven says stiffly.

“No. But her parents worked for their money. Lexa’s family is just, you know, rich.” Monroe shrugs, “it’s different.”

“Old money,” Bellamy adds.

“Isn’t your girlfriend the daughter of some CEO?” Raven asks, brows raised.

“Yeah but I’m not planning on marrying her. Jeez, Reyes.” Bellamy wrinkles his nose like something smells bad.

“Well if I get married, I’m doing it for love. Not money.” Raven says, turning her chin up just a little.

“Money is so much better,” Monroe scoffs and turns to Bellamy for support. Raven just shrugs, taking the opportunity to glance back out over the room. She gets lucky this time, catching sight of Abby’s back as she disappears down a hallway. The impulse to follow her rushes up suddenly and Raven’s not necessarily known for good impulse control. “Hey I’m… going to the restroom…” she says, stepping out of line despite Bellamy’s noise of protest. “Get me a beer,” she calls over her shoulder before heading off in the direction Abby was walking.

She makes it to the hallway in time to see Abby slip into a room with ‘Women’ written on the door. In theory, it’d be rude to barge in, but when Raven tries the handle it gives and the door opens just enough for Raven to see Abby standing at the vanity, staring at her reflection. She must notice Raven in the mirror because she raises her brows, her mouth open in surprise.

“Oh. Abby. I didn’t realise…” Raven cringes, stopping herself mid-lie. “Sorry, I’ll head back to the party.” She shifts her weight onto her good leg, but she doesn’t turn heel and leave immediately. Something in Abby’s expression, the way her eyes glint in the bright vanity lights, keeps Raven rooted in the doorway.

There isn’t a thing about this moment that Raven hasn’t imagined in some iteration in her past. In high school she imagined finding Abby alone in the laundry room of her house and they’d make out to the sounds of the dryer running. In college, they would fuck on the floor of her’s and Clarke’s dorm room and Raven would have the ghosts of imagined rug burns on her knees for days. But now she’s an adult and the situation is very real and Abby is looking at her like the last thing she wants Raven to do is go back to the party.

“You don’t have to,” Abby says, turning away from the mirror. Raven nods and steps inside, closing the door behind her with a soft click. She’s not sure why but, before she turns back around, she engages the lock on the door, another soft click that Abby can’t miss. When she turns around she looks everywhere in the room but at Abby. It’s more of a sitting room than a bathroom, there’s a sofa and some chairs against the wall opposite the vanity and a coffee table with a tidy floral display that matches the others in the ballroom. Beyond the sitting area is a door that Raven assumes leads to the toilets, otherwise, what a waste of space.

They stand like that, Raven at the door, Abby by the vanity, the silence stretching between them as they stare at each other.

“Is everything alright?” Raven asks, finally finished squirming in silence.

“I’m fine.” Raven gives her a challenging look and steps further into the room. Abby rolls her eyes. “I just had to get out of there. Vivienne is so judgemental and Jake’s trying to prove he’s so much happier with Elise. And then… there’s you and I’m,” Abby gestures wildly and sighs.

“What about me?” Raven moves closer, stuffing her hands into her trouser pockets and leaning towards Abby.

“Raven,” Abby bites her bottom lip, shifting further back so she’s leaning against the vanity. “You can’t flirt with me at my daughter’s engagement party.”

“What makes you think I’ve been flirting with you?” Raven raises her brows but can’t stop herself from smirking.

“Oh please, I’ve been single for a while, but I’m not dead.”

“Tch,” Raven shrugs, trying to ignore how her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

“I’m not saying I don’t like it,” Abby says quickly.

“Then what are you saying?”   
“Don’t make this harder on me,” Abby crosses her arms and frowns.

“Abby come on,” Raven laughs. “You can’t really blame me, right?” She tries to keep her voice light, ignoring the way her stomach twists uncomfortably.

“Oh please,” Abby scoffs, shaking her head. “This is neither the time, nor the place.”

“Right,” Raven presses her lips together, “sorry.” She shifts back just a fraction and looks down, more flustered than sorry.  
“Don’t think I never thought-” Abby snaps her mouth shut as she seems to catch herself.

“Thought what?” Raven feels her heart skip over itself and she holds her breath, waiting for Abby to continue.

“About you,” Abby purses her lips.

“Oh.” Raven blinks, hoping the expression on her face doesn’t betray how floored she is. A wild torrent of heat rushes through her body and pools between her legs. Abby’s looking at her and Raven’s on fire and all she can manage is a hoarse “seriously?”

“Jesus, Raven, you spent every summer vacation in college in my backyard, wearing basically nothing. Like I wasn’t paying attention.”

“No shit,” Raven laughs.

“Shut up,” Abby says, but she’s smiling so hard the corners of her eyes are crinkling and Raven feels bold enough to close the space between them and kiss her. There’s a moment where Abby’s mouth is soft and pliant and just right against Raven’s, but then Abby pulls back, looking guilty, and Raven’s stomach drops.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I just thought…” Raven’s whole body prickles with embarrassment and she steps back, cheeks puffing out as she exhales. “I’ll just-”

“No wait,” Abby reaches out, catching Raven’s wrist. Raven stops and turns just as Abby steps into her space, a determined glint in her eyes. She leans into Raven, cupping her jaw as she kisses her. It’s too tender and too sweet for what they’re doing, where they’re doing it, so Raven catches Abby’s bottom lip between her teeth and Abby moans. Raven wants to touch her everywhere, but she settles for resting her hands on Abby’s hips, lightly just in case Abby pushes her away.

“Can you just-” Raven wants way too many things at once, but what she needs right now is to get her hands on Abby’s skin. She pats the counter behind Abby lamely and smiles when Abby just raises her brows. “The couch is really far away.”

Abby laughs, a rich, honest sound, but complies anyway, kicking her shoes off before she hops up on the vanity counter. Raven slides between Abby’s legs like it’s the most natural thing in the world, running her hands up Abby’s thighs with an air of reverence.

She settles against Abby’s body, kissing her again, urgent and needy. She runs her hands up Abby’s back, tracing the zipper up until she finds the zipper’s pull.

“Can I?” She asks in a breath.

“Do we have that kind of time?”

“Abby, I’ve been fantasising about this for years, I’m getting at your tits one way or another.”

“Oh hell,” Abby bites her lip and nods, leaning forward to kiss Raven hard. Raven tugs the zipper down until the fabric of Abby’s dress loosens. She wrestles with the sleeves of the dress until Abby laughs, pulling back so she can tug down the top herself.

Raven lets out a little groan, running her hands up the skin of Abby’s stomach until she’s cupping Abby’s breasts over the lace of her bra. Abby reaches around her back, unsnapping the clasps of her bra so the material goes slack in Raven’s hands. Raven curses under her breath and tosses Abby’s bra to the floor so she can get her hands on Abby’s skin.

It’s a lot more than Raven ever imagined, the warm silken weight of Abby’s breasts in her palms, her nipples already tightening just at Raven’s touch. She rolls her thumbs over Abby’s nipples experimentally and Abby inhales sharply, arching against Raven’s hands. Raven smirks and Abby looks like she’s about to say something smart but Raven leans forward, kissing away the words before they form. A noise of protest turns into a moan as Raven traces the curves of Abby’s jaw and throat with her mouth until she finds Abby’s pulsepoint and bites, gently.

“Raven,” Abby groans as Raven’s mouth finds another sensitive spot on her neck. “Raven-” She gasps, grabbing ahold of Raven’s shoulders like she can’t find her balance.

“Mm?”

“I can’t-” Abby gasps, “I need- Raven, please.” Raven moans, dropping her hands to the hem of Abby’s dress and pushing the material up, up until she meets the silk of Abby’s underwear.

She hesitates, committing to memory the feeling of the warm silk under her fingers, wondering if she’s just dreaming about everything, but then Abby slips her fingers into Raven’s hair and pulls. Raven grunts and tugs on Abby’s underwear until she lifts her hips so Raven can get them off.

This is one of those moments that Raven wishes would stretch on and last forever. She could spend a good hour working Abby up until she’s ready to explode, but she’s still aware of the faint noise from the ballroom and the very real urgency of the situation. Abby makes a little impatient noise and Raven chuckles. Abby pulls her hair again, this time tugging her in for a kiss. Raven cups Abby’s pussy and her fingers slip easily through the wetness there. Raven groans against Abby’s mouth, pushing on her knee so Abby spreads her legs a little wider before Raven pushes two fingers inside.

It’s total sensory overload for Raven, the smell of Abby’s skin, the rough urgency of her kiss, the way every one of Abby’s muscles seems to twitch and quiver in response as Raven traces shapes over her clit.

The angle isn’t the best and Raven wants so much more so she gently pushes against Abby’s chest until she gets the hint and leans back, head against the vanity mirror. Her hips tilt back and Raven can push deeper. Raven leans forward, catching a nipple with her teeth and Abby lets out a shocked yelp that dissolves in a moan, a little too loud, as Raven soothes the skin with her tongue.

Abby doesn’t make much noise, she just gasps and sighs and occasionally huffs out a yes or God under her breath. Each noise makes Raven shiver with delight and she leaves little marks all over Abby’s tits.

“More,” Abby gasps suddenly and Raven looks up at her face as she pushes a third finger in. Abby’s face becomes a mask of concentration as she chases the pleasure of Raven’s quick, sharp thrusts. All at once it’s like something snaps and Abby’s clenching around Raven’s fingers, her eyes scrunched shut and her mouth forming a shocked ‘O’.

Raven watches Abby’s face, the way her expression finally softens as her orgasm fades to bliss. For a moment there’s not a trace of worry or sadness there, just a pleasurable glow, the image of which Raven tries hard to commit to memory. She pulls her fingers out slowly and Abby hisses, trembling, blinking her eyes open.

“That-” Abby exhales, shaking her head when she can’t find the words she needs.

“Uh huh.” Raven sucks her fingers clean and wipes them on her pants without thinking.

“Do you think you can make it to the sofa? I don’t think you’ll be too comfortable on the floor.” Abby asks as she sits up with effort, still looking a little shaky. A peal of laughter from the ballroom slices through the afterglow, too loud and too close, and Raven is reminded of the fact that they’ve been gone from the party for a while. She remembers Octavia’s annoying smirk from earlier and she wonders if they shouldn’t push their luck any further.

“I dunno, Abby, don’t you think-”

“What I think is that you are way over dressed,” Abby says, smoothing her palms down Raven’s front. Raven raises her brows, amused, and Abby rolls her eyes, tugging the tails of Raven’s tuxedo shirt out of her pants. “Sofa or floor, your choice.” Raven laughs and leans forward to kiss her again, shoving all thoughts of the party from her mind.

Almost like out of one of Raven’s dreams, there’s a sharp knock on the door. Abby ignores it, reaching up to undo the buttons of Raven’s shirt, and Raven tries to, assuming they’ll go away when they find the door’s locked. But then-

“Raven?” Abby’s hands pause on the buttons of Raven’s shirt and they exchange a look that says oh shit. “Hey, Reyes, you in there?” Raven recognises Wells’s voice, and so must Abby because she groans before she can stop herself. They share a panicked look, but Wells must not have heard because there’s a loud sigh from the other side of the door and then, “well they’re getting ready to do the toast and Clarke’s freaking out because her mom’s supposed to say something or whatever and she’s disappeared. So could you just…”

“Ah fuck,” Raven sighs, raking her fingers through her hair in frustration before stepping back from Abby a little, “yeah, Wells. I’ll be out in a sec.” Wells doesn’t respond, but she hears footsteps retreating down the hallway after a beat. She relaxes a little and looks over at Abby who just shrugs. “So…”

“We should get out there.” Abby says, looking like it’s the last thing she wants to do.

“Oh yeah. Um.” She starts doing up the buttons of her shirt as Abby slides off of the counter. “Can we-”

“Later,” Abby says, like she’s reading Raven’s mind, dipping down to gather up her bra and underwear. “They’re waiting.”

“Right,” Raven nods, watching Abby step back into her underwear before she looks down and tucks the tails of her shirt back into her pants.

“Hey,” Abby says softly, suddenly standing right there in front of Raven. She’s already put back together, looking far less rumpled than she should. Abby smiles and leans in, placing her hand on Raven’s chest lightly as she kisses her. This time it’s soft and sweet and exactly right, and Raven feels herself grinning like an idiot when Abby steps back. “Thank you.”

“Sure thing, anytime,” Raven says, cringing immediately.

“I might just take you up on that,” Abby says in a laugh, but with a look on her face that seems more like a promise. Raven grins, not even minding the butterflies that start to flutter in her chest.


End file.
